fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuyo Morduin
Tsuyo Ryokō(旅行武器 Ryokō Tsuyo; Japanese for Strength Journey) is a Freelancer mage and the creator of the team, Seekers. He is currently traveling around Earthland to become and discover any information on the mages that killed his family. He is know as the Silent Arsenal(無声の紋章 Musei no Monshō) due to his Requip and the fact he does not talk that much. Appearance Tsuyo appears to be an average teenager with a fair athletic build and light tan skin. His hair is brown and is usually keep in a somewhat unkept manner. His eyes are piercing red, never once wavering or giving off emotions to his enemies. When Tsuyo is doing a job, he is dreesed in a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that has a yellow symbol of a black dragon on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, is a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to his neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. On his back, is a steath for his main sword and sometimes his shield. When Tsuyo is not on the job or relaxing, he is usually seen wearing a blazer that has a tinge of black, with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a blue tie around his collar, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers. Personality Tsuyo is a rather cold person. He does not show any emotion or at least, does not let anyone see his emotions. He is extremely blunt, believing that beating around the bush is a waste of time and makes one ignorant to things. He prefers to stay silent, as he believes that silence is gift that should be treasured. Unfortunately with Kogū around, he won't be getting this anytime soon. He has a high tolerance for things that annoy him, as he has shown to put up with Kogū and Hogotsu's strange antics. However, even this cold teen will eventually lose his temper and snap, often threatening a person to simply stop there bickering. There is another side of Tsuyo that few have seen, his kind side. Tsuyo generally shows this around people he considers close to him. While he does not reveal all his emotions, he reveals some. Tsuyo also deeply cares for his friends and loved ones. He cares for them, often worrying about them but never truly voices it aloud. He will protect them with all his strength, even if they get on his last nerves. His will to protect them comes mainly form watching his family get decimated before his very eyes. After this tragic event, he vowed to never lose a love one or he would die saving them. That was a promise-no, an oath. History Tsuyo is the son of Eiyo Ryokō and Daitan Ryokō, two powerful mages and members of the group, Silent Virtue. Tsuyo was raised around the group, seeing as how they were all family. He was close to each member in various ways. He was trained by them when he was 8 as he wanted to become a member of Silent Virtue. However at the time when he was celebrating his 14th birthday in a nearby town, the said town was being attack and Golden Silence immediately headed into action. Tsuyo wanted yo come along but he was told to stay behind. Unfortunately, he was already beginning to develop that rebellious side that all parent love to hate and went after them. By the time, he caught up to them, he was witnessing the hordes of dead people and how his family was being practically destroyed by a group of mages, who were not even breaking a sweat. He charged forward, hoping to help, but only served as a hinderance as he was almost killed, if it wasn't for his mother taking a hit meant for him. After that, he was forced to watch as his family was utterly killed before his eyes. Once he witnessed that, he fainted and was discovered by Mages that were tasked to discover the destruction of the town. After being nursed back to health, he got up and left, with a need to become stronger and a thirst for revenge and answers.... Synopsis Storyline |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayers Collide Equipment Weapons Taikyū-sei(耐久性 Taikyū-sei):Tsuyo's shield usually keeps with him at all times. This shield is able to reduce the damage of most magic by 25% and is extermely durable as it has been shown to take multiple hits and not break. It is also very light as Tsuyo has shown that he is able to throw the shield as a makeshift projectile. Armors Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Master Swordsmanship: 'Tsuyo has shown that he can handle his self in a fight with his sword(s). He has been trained since he was a child to learn how to wield a sword. He is very capable in this as he has shown to hold himself when facing multiple opponents. He uses 'Sword Magic(剣の魔法'' Ken no Mahō'') to further enhance his attacks to new heights. He is able to cleave throught normal sword and armor with ease. He is able to use two style while wielding a sword. The first style is known as the Zero Point Sword(原点流 Gentenryū). This is a special style that Tsuyo was taught. He was taught this mainly to train him, as he wanted to join Golden Silence as a official member. This style allows him to use his sword in a fast manner and cleave throught whatever dares stand in his way, relying mostly on speed. His second sword style is called Nitōryū(二刀流 literally meaning Two Sword Style). As the name suggests, Tsuyo wields two swords at once, dealing to multiple strikes but at the loss of defense. It is unknown how skilled he is in using this style but is is speculated that he must be exceptional in the arts, as he stated he was trained to use it. *'Zero Point Sword Style'(原点流 ''Gentenryū):'' Also known as the Style of Origin, it is a sword style that was taught to Tsuyo by his Uncle, Kidon Tōrimichi. This style revovles around fast movement and precise striking, allows one to use their sword at fast-manner and cleave through what stands in their way. This style also allow one to preform special Iai(''居合 Draw and Resheath Techniqu''e'').'' **'Gentenryū Iai: Gōon'(原点流 居合・号音 Zero Point Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: No Sound): Tsuyo's most used and basic technique that he uses most. Tsuyo dashs towards his opponent and unsheathes his sword, following up with a quick attack, then resheathes his blade in a fluid motion. This attack is powerful enough to cause damage to magical armor. **'Gentenryū: Soyokaze'(原点流・微風 Zero Point Sword Style: Gentle Breeze): Tsuyo holds his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches an air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. **'Gentenryū: Kurōhanmā'(原点流・クローハンマー Zero Point Sword Style: Claw Hammer): Tsuyo, while he is in the air, uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. This technique can render one unconscious or dislocate one's shoulder. ***'Gentenryū: Hyōga aki'(原点流・クローハンマー Zero Point Sword Style: Glacier Fall): A combination of Gentenryū: Kurōhanmā and Młotek Zimna. While in the middle of preforming Gentenryū: Kurōhanmā, Tsuyo creates a hammer of ice, that he smashes directly into his opponent, doing massive damage. **'Gentenryū: Hatsuhikō'(原点流・初飛行 Zero Point Sword Style: First Flight): The opposite of Kurōhanmā, Hatsuhikō is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, Tsuyo uses his free arm to apply force to either the side or back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. ***'Gentenryū: Kotenka'(原点流・小点火 Zero Point Sword Style: Small Spark): A collaboration of Gentenryū: Hatsuhikō and Brave Thrust. While Tsuyo is preforming Gentenryū: Hatsuhikō, he encases his blade in lighting, increasing the piercing qualities of his attack and causes paralyzation to the enemy. **'Gentenryū: Sokkō'(原点流・速攻 Zero Point Sword Style: Fast-break): A counterattack against a thrust or charge, Tsuyo sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, he spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. ***'Gentenryū: Sekka'(原点流・石火 Zero Point Sword Style: Flint Fire): A variation of Fast-break. While Tsuyo dodges his opponent's strike, he draws his sword so fast that it is set ablaze due to fricton, and attacks with a powerful flaming slash to the back or neck, adding burning damage to the strike. Master Shieldmanship: 'Tsuyo relies on his shield to protect him. He is extremely reliant on it. He is able to use it to push back opponents that try to get to close to him or defend spell. He has also shown to be able to use his shield as projectile weapon, by simply throwing it at his decided target. He only does this in moment of desperation, as he is left defenseless by doing so. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Despite Tsuyo often reling on his sword(s) to defeat enemies, He has been trained to fight to in close-combat and has proven to have recieved a great amount of skill from the training. He has shown to be able to take down multiple adversaries at once. He is able to incorperate his strength into his hand to hand combat, allowing him to deal strong hits to destroy his foes. Physical Skills '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to his training and the jobs that often takes, his strenght is incredible. He is able to easily to knockout Vulcans alone with his fist. When he uses his sword, He is able to swing his sword at impressive speeds using his strength that allow him to cut throught steel. '''Enhanced Stamina:'Tsuyo's stamina is very impressive. He is able to run for incredibly long periods of time without getting tired as quick. This mostly due to traveling to certain areas to complete jobs and training. He uses his stamina to wear out his opponents and then attack them with his strength to, deliver fast, yet strong strikes to his enemies. Magical Abilities '''Requip(換装 Kansō):' '''Tsuyo's main magic, that allow him to store and bring out weapons, armor and clothes at will. He is quite skilled in using this magic, as he is able to pick out the appropriate weapon and armor on the fly. 'Sword Magic'(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō''): Tsuyo's secondary magic, which allows Tsuyo to enhance his sword's ability and preform certain attacks, giving him a edge against his opponents. Trivia This is Tsuyo's Status. It is unknown whether or not if these are Tsuyo's actual status as he when he was interviewed, he would not say a word to them. *His battle music is Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) by Styles of Beyond *Tsuyo's lack of speech and seemingly cold personality is actually a play on most RPG characters, as they usually don't speak or show any emotions. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Participant at Galley